ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Onward to Khoros
Onward to Khoros is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah is Cannonbolt rolling towards a wave of Forever Knights. They're running, and Noah's running them over, knocking some back. "Outta my way, one side, comin' through!" Yelled Noah. "Enough of this!" Yelled a Knight. The Knight shot his laser lance at Noah, which deflected off his armor. "Weak." Noah said. Noah dashed into the Knight and knocked him down. "That's that." Said Noah. Noah detransformed. In the background, Jack and Erika are fighting more knights. "Mind not leaving us scraps?" Jack asked. "Nah. I just like having all the action to myself." Noah replied. Erika used Turbo on Noah and knocked him down. "Jerk." Said Erika. Suddenly, there was a three-way (Ha!).....argument. (Aw.) The beeping from a message from Max stopped them. Noah answered it. "Yes?" Noah asked. "I've got updated news on Gizmo. He is currently heading toward Khoros." Max reported. "Deja Vu." Said Noah. Noah, Jack, and Erika got on Ship and flew to Khoros. "Remember guys, Tetramands aren't the most reasonable people in the galaxy." Noah warned. "We know." Jack and Erika said. "Is this about earlier?" Noah asked. The trio came down. It was 132 degrees Fahrenheit. All three were sweating rapidly. "I knew Khoros was a desert planet, but still!" Erika said. Noah transformed. "Articguana! I wanted Big Chill. I thought I fixed that. Oh well, this works." Noah lightly breathed on Jack and Erika to cool them off. They then began looking for Gizmo. Instead, they ran into a group of Tetramands. "Intruders! Attack!" Yelled one. They all ran to the trio. Noah blasted an ice blast at them and froze them. Jack absorbed the ground and punched them. Erika finished it with a series of mana blasts. "I thought Tetramands were supposed to be tough." Said Jack. Suddenly, a blast hit Jack and sent him down. His armor broke off. Noah and Erika looked up and saw Gizmo. "And I thought you would see an attack like that coming a mile away." Gizmo said. Erika jumped up and opened a spell book. "Leviosa!" The spell gave Erika a short period of telekineseis. She sent Gizmo to the ground. "That's all? A spell from Harry Potter? Weak." Said Gizmo. Gizmo blasted Erika out of the sky. "Just you and me now." Gizmo said. "Just how I like it." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Ultimate Smallarge!" Noah grew to 50 feet and kicked Gizmo. Gizmo caught himself and shot Noah. Noah fell, but got back up. He picked up a rock, enlarged it, and threw it at Gizmo. Gizmo splatted, but regenerated. "You think a Sizorian can beat me?" Gizmo asked. "Wasn't planning on it." Said Noah. Noah pointed up. Gizmo looked and Jack and Erika attacked. Jack pounded him to a puddle, and Erika trapped him in a mana bubble. "Nice!" Noah said. "I've got a little secret, too." Gizmo said. Gizmo whistled and several Tetramand slaves came. They attack the gang and set Gizmo free. "They're my slaves." Gizmo said. "Tend to them while I conquer the rest of this dusty rock." The gang beat the Tetramands, but by that time, the whole race were slaves. Gizmo was sitting on a throne, and the planet was littered with flames and battle scars. A huge faction of Tetramands cornered the trio, so they escaped on Ship. "We lost..." Noah said as he turned back. "Not yet." Said Jack. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Ship Aliens *Cannonbolt *Articguana (Selected Alien was Big Chill) *Ultimate Smallarge Villains *Gizmo *Tetramands Trivia *Noah has an accidental transformation despite supposedly fixing this bug in The Ultimate Problem. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes